


"Rapunzel"

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Death Mask ama el cabello de su amante... Pero eso no siempre fue de esa manera, ¿cierto?Un pequeño recuerdo de la infancia de dos de los aprendices más problemáticos del Santuario. Los hermanos mayores tendrán que intervenir...





	"Rapunzel"

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Saint Seiya](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-saint-seiya.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

   


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rapunzel**

  


 

 

 

Shura negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la riña de cada mañana. Era un viernes y estaban a pocas horas de terminar el entrenamiento del día. Ese momento en particular quedó grabado en su memoria porque sus maestros les habían permitido quedarse juntos pese a ser habitual que les educaran individualmente. El gran Patriarca había sido convencido por el santo de Aries, y ningún aprendiz pudo no sentirse agradecido por el gesto que, seguramente, se hubiese desarrollado a partir de una petición del siempre amable Mu. Pero aquello era desviarse totalmente del tema.

De los doce, 9 de ellos se habían retirado a distintas áreas a continuar con sus labores, y solo ellos 3 se mantuvieron allí, delante de las gradas del coliseo de entrenamiento, para terminar con la rutina que el actual aprendiz de Géminis —y mayor del grupo— les indicara por orden del Caballero de Libra

La idea había sido sencilla, en teoría. El Santo Maestro había acordado formar esa particular agrupación en un intento de limar asperezas entre dos de los tres jóvenes, el infame Death Mask y el siempre orgulloso Afrodita.

Shura era una adición meramente superficial,  elegido para evitar más discordias entre el par. 

Para él no era muy complicado animarse a llegar a los golpes para hacerlos entender, pero, dado las advertencias de su maestro y sus crecientes habilidades, cada vez era más y más limitado el contacto que podía permitirse.

Por eso la discusión que ocurría entre Death y Dita se le fue totalmente de las manos, a decir verdad. 

—¡Solamente las mujeres usan el cabello de esa manera! ¿Acaso eres una chica? ¡Incluso tu nombre es absurdo!

Las peleas solían rondar en lo mismo siempre, pero ese día particular el aprendiz de Cáncer parecía más enfadado que nunca. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando había sido derrotado por Afrodita?

El nombrado le miró con enfado, pero ni el endurecimiento de sus facciones quitó belleza a su semblante, hecho que hizo bufar al otro.

—¿Qué sabes tu de belleza? No podrías comprender incluso si quisieras...

Afrodita no necesitaba decir demasiado ni pronunciarlo siquiera. Lo trataba como a un estúpido cualquiera. Y eso hacía rabiar más al más alto.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—El Maestro Shion tiene un cabello aun más largo que el mío; apuesto a que no te atreverías a decir de él lo que me dices a mi.

Death Mask se sonrojó al sentirse expuesto. ¡Claro que no podía hacer algo como eso!

—¡El Maestro Doko es aun más fuerte que el! ¡Y su cabello es como el mío!

Shura suspiró. Ni siquiera quería intentar intervenir. No escuchó que habrán dicho después, solo fue consciente del problema cuando escuchó el grito de dolor que soltó Afrodita.

Para cuando volteó, Death Mask halaba de la larga cabellera del menor, y continuaba despotricando a la par de este. Corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos, pero un cuarto hombre se unió entonces, junto a uno idéntico a este, y Shura sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al necesitar precisamente de su intervención.

—Esto ya es suficiente— dijo el aprendiz de Géminis  con fuerza al separarlos de un solo movimiento 

Cáncer cayó de bruces al suelo mientras Afrodita iba hacia atrás, chocando contra el cuerpo del hermano de Saga.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Kanon, en un tono más tranquilo que el de su hermano

No querían más peleas allí, pero ni su diplomacia podía evitar la reacción de Afrodita.

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien!—bramó, y llevó sus manos a sus cabellos ahora maltratados

Death Mask pudo fácilmente hacer una maraña de estos, y Dita no veía una solución fácil al nido de pájaros que el otro le había formado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía, y su voz denotaba la ira que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Giró con violencia hasta mirar a su enemigo jurado, y sacudió su cabello delante de sus ojos.

—¡Lo arruinaste, Gioele! ¡Te odio!

El nombrado recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida con una mezcla de emociones. Esa sería la primera —y no la última— ocasión en que Dita le profesaría odio profundo. Pero era igualmente la primera vez en que le llamó por su nombre. 

Los gemelos no detuvieron al aprendiz de Picis cuando se alejó corriendo de todos ellos, Shura solo intercambió una mirada con ambos antes de retirarse también. En segundos, el menor del trío se encontró a sí  mismo mirando el suelo con enfado y los labios apretados.

—Si quieres la atención de Afrodita, ese no es el camino, Death... 

—¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como él?—replicó, molesto 

El par se miró por segundos. Kanon suspiró, mientras que Saga fruncía el ceño. El carácter duro del mayor de los gemelos era algo serio, pero Gioele, como el mocoso que seguía siendo, tardaría todavía más años en aprenderlo.

—Mañana te esperaré temprano en el Tercer Templo... —dijo, con aparente tranquilidad

Kanon no hizo ningún comentario, ni mostró intención alguna por ayudarlo. Death Mask se buscó el castigo por sí solo.

—Iré a hablar con Dita—informó, para luego dejarlos.

A lo lejos escuchó las quejas del menor.

—Te escuché antes. ¿Crees que el cabello realmente tiene algo que ver con la fuerza de un Caballero? 

Death no contestó.

—Te haré arrepentirte de tus palabras, mocoso.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Death Mask miraba al vacío, mientras que delante de sus ojos se alzaba el cielo estrellado de una perfecta noche de abril. Desde su posición privilegiada, la vista incluía cada rincón apartado del Santuario. A su lado, una figura se removió entre las sábanas de seda color rojo sangre. Una larga cabellera de tono turquesa hizo cosquillas en el torso desnudo del contrario. Gioele abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos, antes de volver su rostro a su amante, quien comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Pierdes el sueño de nuevo?—inquirió curioso el más bajo, con voz suave

El ligero tinte de preocupación arrojó un calor agradable en el pecho del Caballero de Cáncer.

—¿De quién es la culpa de nuevo?— se burla él, divertido 

Afrodita hace una mueca.

—Había pasado un tiempo... —murmura, y está por apartarse cuando es jalado hacia el otro de nuevo.

Corresponde el beso de manera inmediata. Siente las manos del más alto bailar por su espalda desnuda, y perderse entre su abundante cabellera.

—Adoro tu cabello, Dita— murmura Death Mask, mientras besa su cuello

—¿Cuánto nos habríamos ahorrado si lo hubieses admitido desde el principio?—replicó con burla entonces Afrodita

Gioele mordió su cuello en respuesta.

—Idiota— murmura, sonrojado.

Las manos de Afrodita se pierden en la cabeza del otro, y suelta un suspiro resignado pasado un rato.

—Cuidar tanto mi propia cabeza... Cuando pierdo el sentido por la tuya... ¿Qué clase de idiotas somos, Gioele?

—¿Unos idiotas enamorados, quizá?

Afrodita suelta una risa cuando siente los traviesos labios en su oreja. Lo aparta solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad.

Desde la cama del Doceavo Templo, ambos amantes se miran cara a cara como si fuera la primera vez. Años han pasado desde que estuvieran juntos, pero siglos no son suficientes para acostumbrarlos a esos momentos llenos de felicidad.

—¿Saga me hubiera tratado mejor que tu?

Death Mask le mira con sorpresa. Los celos invaden su rostro... En cada maldita ocasión... Afrodita suelta una risotada.

Creció haciéndolo enojar. Eso nunca cambiaría.

—Te amo.

Cáncer refunfuña. Afrodita finge sordera ante sus quejas, y demanda una respuesta a besos, antes de abrazarlo. 

—También te amo.

Quisiera agregar que ama más su cabello... Pero no quiere pelear más. O hacer crecer aun más su ego.

Tiene toda una vida para adorarlo.


End file.
